Light emitting diode (LED) light sources are often used in imaging devices to illuminate an object to be imaged instead of a cold cathode fluorescent light (CCFL) or other type of light source because of lower power consumption and less thermal output. In some imaging devices, the LED light source is used in combination with a light guide where light from the LED light source enters one end of the light guide and is emitted by the light guide over a length thereof toward a scan line of the object. However, because of inherent reflectivity and/or light propagation characteristics associated with the light guide, the intensity and/or uniformity of light emitted therefrom varies over a length of the light guide, thereby resulting in non-uniform image quality.